In silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials, in particular silver halide light-sensitive materials for photo mechanical use (hereinafter, referred to as light-sensitive materials for photo mechanical use), attempts for improving the dimensional stability thereof have been made by adding a polymer latex to a hydrophilic colloid layer thereof as described, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 4272/64, 17702/64, 13482/68, 5331/70, U.S Pat. Nos. 2,376,005, 2,763,625, 2,772,166, 2,852,386, 2,853,457, 3,397,988, 3,411,911, 3,411,912, etc.
However, according to the nature of the polymer latexes used, various troubles sometimes occur. That is, when a polymer latex having a glass transition point (hereinafter, is referred to as "Tg") higher than room temperature is used for a hydrophilic cooloid layer of a light-sensitive material, the layer thereof becomes brittle when storing the light-sensitive material under low-humidity conditions and also when a polymer latex having a Tg lower than room temperature is used, the adhesive property or sticking property of the layer is increased and when the light-sensitive materials are stored in the state of being superposed on each other or on other foreign material under high-temperature and high-humidity conditions, adhesion occurs between them. Such a problem is particularly severe when such a polymer latex is incorporated in a light-insensitive upper layer on a light-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer of a light-sensitive material.
Also, for avoiding the occurrence of reticulation in the case of increasing the aptitude for reduction treatment by increasing the hardness of a light-insensitive upper layer of a light-sensitive material such that it is more strongly hardened than the silver halide emulsion layer thereof by the application of a technique of hardening each coated layer separately, a polymer latex, in particular a polymer latex having a Tg not less than room temperature is added to the light-insensitive upper layer of the light-sensitive material as described in British Pat. No. 2,127,570, but in such an embodiment, there is a problem that the coated layer becomes very brittle as described above.